My Pride and Prejudice Part 2 Ron and Hermoine
by Ronsbride
Summary: second half. please rate and reveiw. banner can be found at my site under story. Mr. Bingley grows more and more towards Lizzie. credit to Jane Austen and her characters.


Cast:

Mr. Darcy-Harry  
Elizabeth Bennet-Hermione  
Mr. Bingley-Ron  
Caroline Bingley-Ginny  
Charlotte Lucas-Lavender  
Mr. Wickham-Victor Krum  
Mr. Collins-Neville

Lady Catherine de Bourg- Mrs. Weasley  
Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Bennet-Hermione's Parents

Second part:

Lizzie had been trying to avoid Mr. Bingley all night. Her mother especially was someone to avoid. The party was grand; otherwise she thought it was a time to get out. The party was to end soon, dawn came close behind them. Lizzie began to get sleepy, a yawn her and Charlotte were led outside by the others leaving. Coaches everywhere they tried to find theirs. Lizzie started to laugh at one of Charlotte's jokes when Mr. Darcy came to them. Both stepped back to see him, Charlotte of all giggled inside, Lizzie told her to stop.

"Mr. Darcy" Lizzie smiled. Darcy smiled at her; he seemed speechless for a few seconds when Lizzie had to say something.

"I had a grand time Mr. Darcy. It was a pleasure to meet you"

"I am glad" he said

Charlotte walked away, Lizzie tried to grab her but she just giggled away. "Charlotte" Lizzie whispered. Lizzie began to panic, not for herself but that she had nothing to say to him. "I'm glad you came Miss Elizabeth" he told her.

Lizzie fiddled with her hands and when she heard Charlotte she panicked. "I am too" a bow she was off. Mr. Darcy followed her a little ways but stopped when he saw her get into the carriage. His smile was noticeable by the other ladies most of all Charlotte.

Trying not to stare back she could hardly breathe, if it was true a man with 10000 pounds was falling for her. It was more than she could handle. Sitting still, Charlotte waved to him with her hanky. Lizzie put her head down trying not to smile, Mr. Darcy smiled at Charlotte.

"Lizzie wave" she begged. Lizzie unconcerned about waving waiting till the last minute to look up at Mr. Darcy. But she did not wave, but smiled. Charlotte sat back in her seat, it was a warm in the carriage and finally a woman who had been dancing all night could rest her feet. Lizzie and her began to laugh and gossiped of what went on.

"I am sure that Mr. Bingley is really a nice man" Charlotte began to say, "I dare say if he was the last man in the world no women would want to" Lizzie complained.

"You shouldn't be short tempered of him, he could be worth knowing"

"Charlotte!" Lizzie was about to burst with angry at the thought of his sister and him, "It's a fact that men like him don't like us pretty girls" Lizzie joked. "Pretty girls, why look when that wit of a sister gave you a run for your time. She sure had a bit of a wit on her" Charlotte said setting down; she was almost half way down in her seat.

Lizzie sat still as the carriage racked back and forth, minutes passed. "If he is a good man then why would someone like Mr. Darcy be with him? Mr. Darcy is a fancy man, best of all he is the one I would rather dance with than be with that _Mr. Bingley._"

Charlotte just smiled, shaking her head as if she knew something Lizzie did not. Lizzie noticed the sun come up as they headed near Charlotte's house. "Mr. Darcy. He sure did fancy you Lizzie, a fine match he is. What about your mother where was she? I did not see her all"

Lizzie looked out the window to see the country side, she had never seen it quite beautiful than in the morning. Hearing Charlotte's question, she turned to face her. "Don't know she might be still sipping wine" Charlotte couldn't help but go into laughter, Lizzie did as well.

Mrs. Bennet as well as Mr. Bennet came into their carriage. Mr. Bennet mostly helping his wife into the carriage, now it was his turn. The driver helped him in, the open top he was sure that Mrs. Bennet would sleep most of the way. Mr. Darcy said good-bye to them, meanwhile up top on the balcony Mr. Bingley stared as the last carriage went home. Sipping some wine his sister came out.

"Charles there you are" her way of speaking almost seemed as though she was better than she actually was. Stuck up you would say. Mr. Bingley stared still down the empty road seeing Mrs. Bennet waving her hanky he shook his head. "They are headstrong all of them" she began to say.

Charles meet gaze with his sister, "So are you" he replied to her, Ms. Bingley wasn't surprised by her brother's remarks; he usually was like that after parties.

"I'm going for a walk" he said. Walking down the white steps he met his best friend; "Charles" Darcy noticed his face and didn't bother to ask.

Mr. Bingley walked in a lonely pace. It was his choice to do so. His long coat flowing behind him, he gave it thought to walking anywhere. He liked it that way. The cool air brushed against his face, his eyes noticed the sun already in front of his feet, and he studied the ground he walked on. Lonely steps to walk these roads, he guessed it. The party was a success but his head had thoughts of that woman, arrogant she was… her name escaped him now but he knew her.

Her wit was more than he ever could thought a woman would know. Even his friend Mr. Darcy liked such a woman with spite in her. Charlotte took only a second to see the girl had nothing but wit. But his heart seemed to beat more the thought of her. Why was he being so crazy at to think that she could love a selfish creature like himself, surely he was mistaken himself.

Lizzie awoke from her sleep, a soft sleep. Awaken by her mother, she made her way downstairs. The cold air brushed her arms she had to rub them to keep warm. The sun was shining quite bright when she saw her mother looking out the window.

"Mum what are you doing?" she asked. Her mother giggled with happiness as Mr. Bennet came through the front door.

"Did a letter come?" she asked quickly before he even made it to her. "A letter for Lizzie" he said. Elizabeth came to her father but her mother insisted before she read the letter she would.

Lizzie gasped as her mother took the letter like it was meant for her. "Mum, give the letter to me" "It's from Mr. Darcy!" her mother shouted in happiness.

"Mr. Darcy!" Lizzie came to her mother, by her side she grabbed the letter out of her hands and began to read it. "Well?" her mother insisted. Lizzie had the hardest time who would think this was a good thing? Her mother for one thought she was Lizzie; of course a letter like this doesn't come often.

Dear Miss Bennet,

I must insist on writing such a letter to you. I wish to meet you at Netherfield; the occasion of this Miss Bennet is that I wish to speak to you. I know at Netherfield ball there were things I wish have spoken to you, for my taste it was not a society I was particular willing to say too much to a woman as you. For my request I have offered a horse a buggy to bring you, my accommodations are well enough I hope. My offer stands Miss Bennet whatever you decided my carriage will arrive a noon.

Mr. Darcy

Lizzie shook inside and out to hear such a letter. Her smile went far then she could have imagined. Her mother grabbed the letter from her before Lizzie had a chance to read it again. Her father went back outside just in time before her mother jumped for joy. "Elizabeth Bennet is going to marry at Netherfield!" was part of her mother's words. Lizzie took a few steps into the parlor and stood against the wall, her heart had never felt such happiness.

To be with Mr. Darcy was one thing she couldn't have imagined! Her face went radiant. Her whole body felt numb as if she was the only one in the world who could have felt like this. Never understanding why she was like this, her heart knew he was a good man. What would Charlotte say? A carriage, he was going to bring a carriage to her! For 10000 a year he was one man her mother would have in her book. The only thing was that in her mind, somewhere up there she felt as if she was betraying something. Standing against the wall her hands on her shoulders the walls became silent. Not even her mother's insane ranting she could hear now. It was a happy moment in her life; the lifestyle she always dreamed would come true. Though why such a young woman like her feel betrayed by something she knew that she never had.

Surely it was her misunderstanding? Things seem to go downward all of a sudden. She had to go see Charlotte. Grabbing her shoes she headed out the door, it was not near noon as yet. There was still time, her mother of course begged her to stay. She had to brush her hair, clean up, and put on the nicest dress. In the end her father won Lizzie's side.

It was a long walk to Hampshire but the walk seemed to do her good. On the way she noticed the militia coming in. She smiled, now would be a good chance to go get Charlotte she always liked the militia, Lizzie well she could be okay with a solider. They were after all wealthy on some level, but strong headed, after all they only think about the war. Lizzie soon came upon Charlotte who as she predicted was going to see the militia. They carried on conversations as they reached town. Everyone was there; Jinni of course was in the front her handkerchief flew in the air like a butterfly. It was a custom that if you throw your handkerchief in the air that naturally some handsome, well sort of handsome man would pick it up. Then of course they would court you into their _"lovely"_ lives. Jinni loved it. Charlotte took Lizzie close to where the end was, pulling her along they soon saw the soldiers.

Lizzie like all people didn't throw handkerchief, she looked on as Charlotte did, laughing. Jinni screamed as one picked it up and gave it to her, Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Twenty men she still wouldn't be happy" she joked.

"One day Lizzie someone will catch your eye and then you'll have to bit your tongue" Charlotte told her.

The beginning of the conversation started to where Lizzie told Charlotte about the talented and handsome Mr. Darcy. Charlotte could hardly believe a word she was saying, the very thought of such a man as him bringing a coach to her house.

"Lizzie it's not possible?" she said. "Why not? He is a good man; a man with 10000 pounds a year could be worth while" Lizzie said.

"10000 a year or not it's that Mr. Bingley I am worried about" Charlotte said, beginning to walk down the street. "Mr. Bingley. The very nerve of such man, he will not ruin my happiness with Mr. Darcy. That man could bit his tongue if he wishes to be seen with me" Lizzie stated.

Charlotte laughed, "You should know Lizzie that they are friends, and friendship seems to favor them" "If he wants to say something he can say…" Lizzie words stopped to see Mr. Bingley walk towards them.

Lizzie panicked; Charlotte began to laugh but stopped as she saw him come closer. "Charlotte hide me" Lizzie begged.

It was too late he was there, he bowed to them both. Lizzie bowed to look up at him. Her face already bursting with blushes. "Good-day Miss Elizabeth" he replied. His voice sounded shaking; Lizzie tried not to say anything, wondering if he heard her.

"Miss Elizabeth I…" he stopped in a moment that Lizzie glanced at him with feeling. Her eyes looked straight into his, nothing seem to come out of their mouths. Charlotte looked on smiling only to interrupt them.

"Mr. Bingley, do you like Pemberly?" she asked. Lizzie glanced down at once, embarrassed by what she had done. Mr. Bingley looked at her, "Quite well Miss Charlotte"

"Good-day" a bow and he was off. Lizzie stood against the polls of the store and her faced turned bright red. "Lizzie!" Charlotte giggled. Elizabeth had a hard time breathing for what reason she didn't know what to think.

"Lizzie that was Mr. Bingley! You should have seen you two" she smiled brightly. "Yu should have stopped me" Lizzie replied, her voice was angered by something.

Charlotte watched her walk off into the crowd; she couldn't even see that he liked her. Charlotte caught up with her before asking if she could join Lizzie to Netherfield. Lizzie was glad to except. Lizzie knew that walking would be better, besides Charlotte had forgotten everything about the carriage so it was easy. It wouldn't be that far to go, passing time they talked, Charlotte mostly. Lizzie pondered on many things as they did; she gave it thought to what Charlotte was saying. Mr. Bingley liked her in some manner, though his words could not get what he really meant behind them. She, herself loved talking about him. Fancied him to a point Lizzie thought she would burst into laughter at how far she would go to get his attention, even though she clearly didn't do anything when he talked to her.

What was the real reason why he was after her? Lizzie interrupted the scene by saying that she fancied Mr. Darcy. _"A fine match that any girl would dream of" _Her mother would say. Charlotte giggled at the way she talked of him, it was like she was on air.

"Well better snatch him up before another takes him" she said. Lizzie knew that any girl could have him, he was the sort of man that found himself in a room filled with them, but would he like any of them back? Lizzie pondered on that as well. If he did like her why wasn't he saying it? Now days well it was courting that got the hand. Lizzie began to talk more to Charlotte as they walked along. Time that they should come to agreement about this whole Darcy and Bingley deal.

Charlotte would have Bingley if she wanted and Lizzie Darcy. It was fair, and Lizzie warned Charlotte if she was to fall in love with Mr. Bingley she would take him from her. Charlotte agreed. They made it to Netherfield, just in time to watch a grand coach pull out of the drive. The grandest anyone could have seen. Gold rim around the wheels, red curtains in the window, pure black all over and it was shiny as ever. Lizzie stopped to see it go; her eyes wondered if it was the one that was going to get her.

She didn't even know if it was noon yet? Carrying on she followed Charlotte, who in her eyes was half way in the house.

It was not all like the ball, the white had all disappeared now it was sort of a tan color. Beautiful it was to see it again. Lizzie told herself not to get to carried away….to late she had already. Soon a butler came to take them to Mr. Darcy. Lizzie couldn't wait, her heart pounded faster than she could keep her steps. The long hallway of light soon came to an end. They were told to stay put to be introduced.

"I can't believe he owns all this" Charlotte glanced everywhere. She kept herself from taking anything or at least touching the most breakable.

Lizzie could hear her name being called in the room, white door it was but thin enough to hear inside soon as the door opened her whole body went back.

"You may enter" he said. Charlotte let Lizzie go first. A single choice Lizzie liked, besides it was only Mr. Darcy right.

Soon as she entered the drawing room her heart stopped. There in the center sat Mr. Bingley on the coach, there were only two in the room. There was a desk in the center to which who else Miss Bingley in her fashion clothes. A quill in her hand suggests she was writing something, to her mother perhaps. Then there was Mr. Darcy near the window, he of course was the only one who was smiling. Lizzie stopped dead her eyes shocked at them being there, and her shoes were muddy! Why in God's name why was she like this! She looked terrible! Mr. Bingley stood in a second to catch Lizzie off guard at what she was there for. Charlotte smiled, nothing seemed to dampen her sprits, though the eyes of Miss Caroline Bingley caught her shoes her nasty eyes thought of a few words she could say to her.

Charlotte now too was embarrassed by this whole thing. "Miss Elizabeth" was the first words to be said, by Mr. Darcy.

"My God did you walk here Miss Bennet?" Caroline asked. Lizzie took a moment to answer, "I thought I was to bring a carriage to you though it's nice to see you walk here" Mr. Darcy continued to say.

Mr. Bingley saw her frustration at how she saw them, looking down he tried to think of something to say still he could not. "It is" Lizzie finally said. Charlotte smiled to see Lizzie got the first word, a slight deep breathe came out of her.

"I was to ask Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy began to say. "If we could take a stroll down the lane here" Lizzie smiled brightly to take away the embarrassment. Mr. Bingley continued to stand but soon he looked back at his friend.

"Mr. Bingley will you accompany us?" Darcy asked. Staring at Lizzie she could now hid from them, her face already turning red. Darcy though it was a better plan to him.

"Charles no. It would be not quaint, he has no escort, and besides Charles you must finish these letters" Miss Bingley suggested. Her enthusiasm toward Miss Bennet and Charlotte was very nasty.

"I'll be glad to walk with Mr. Bingley" Charlotte implied. Lizzie got out of her gaze, to take a glance at one Mr. Bingley. His sister looked as though she was about to burst with angry over this whole thing.

Mr. Bingley bowed his head, Charlotte was happy to see he would. Maybe he wasn't a harsh gentleman after all. Lizzie smiled to Mr. Darcy as he took her outside. A stroll, in which all five went. Miss Bingley was beside her brother to where Charlotte had the hardest time talking to Mr. Bingley. Lizzie and Mr. Darcy were ahead of all them.

"A beautiful day for a stroll" he began to say. Lizzie happily walked beside him, her hands shaking at every chance they got. She tried her hardest not to let him see her nerves. Her senses could feel Miss Bingley watch them, though why should she care.

Lizzie was just happy to be near him. Her friend Charlotte she could hear put in a few words to Mr. Bingley, he answered some like a kind gentlemen, soon as Lizzie turned her head to see him his voice changed again. He seemed so different every time she took a glance behind. Miss Bingley getting tried of Charlotte she walked to Lizzie.

"So Miss Bennet tell us what does Derbyshire do for you?" Lizzie just smiled to see such a pretty face have so much stupidity in her. Miss Bingley was not all witful as Lizzie though her manners were not all to gain from her love for Mr. Darcy.

Lizzie could see she did like him in a way, a sight from her brother who knew nothing of it, she happened to know that she could easily be brought of the crowd to show the whole world she admired him. Lizzie guessed that's why she hanged around him all the time like a puppy. It was pathetic, after all she was a young girl and she did have money, who wouldn't love Mr. Darcy.

"I admire it" Lizzie replied. "Then you should come meet Mamma. I am sure she would love to see the woman who has caught the eye of Mr. Darcy, isn't that right brother" she said.

The words nearly killed Lizzie's pride. She had been insulted and humiliated all at once, by none other than Miss Bingley. Mr. Darcy who saw her face smiled, he blushed a little from embarrassment. Lizzie as well did the same, Charlotte looked up from talking to Mr. Bingley but neither heard a word Miss Bingley said. Lizzie unknown to what just happened in her mind, her whole body just completely feel apart almost. Trying to breathe Mr. Darcy then touched her hand, only just a little. The shortness of breathe soon stopped, her eyes met Mr. Darcy's only for a second to turn back to the road, she could feel his hand rub against hers. A feeling crept over her; Mr. Darcy was indeed in love with her.

Bingley on the other hand while Charlotte was talking caught a glimpse of this that his sister could hardly see. In his eyes he found Miss Bennet's hand around Mr. Darcy. His whole manner in sighted angry towards both of them. Now would be a good time to stop this all………


End file.
